


And the Galaxy Held its Breath

by Vibing_in_the_Void



Series: A Champion was Found [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Darth Maul, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Maul ALSO has feelings about Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Darth Maul, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Shmi Skywalker Lives, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The author has feelings about Qui-Gon Jinn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, no beta we just die, those are very clean cut, what they are I'm not quite sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_in_the_Void/pseuds/Vibing_in_the_Void
Summary: Maul lost everything he ever fought for. When he is running through a hanger bay trying to escape with his life, the force decides that he had a pretty decent plan, if just a little misguided. Maybe if Maul had a better influence and someone to stop the murder a bit, he could have at least succeeded in taking down Sidious.Or he could just be sent back to Kenobi instead. Nothing will go wrong there.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Series: A Champion was Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221830
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	And the Galaxy Held its Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, PEOPLE HERE WE GO!  
> This is my magnum opus. To the surprise of absolutely no one, it involves time travel. This is the fic that I am going to be doing research for. 
> 
> Well, I'm armed with Wookieepedia. 
> 
> I got 44 chapter titles laid out with ideas for a lot of them spanning over the course of at least three different works. You jump into this thing, you better be ready to wait.

Run. Always running. Running from Sidious, running from the masters, Running from the Jedi. Running. 

Loss. Always losing. Losing his mind, losing his mother, losing his brothers. 

Brothers. 

Maul scoffed as he cut through a clone trooper easily. They called each other brothers. They loved each other so much, now they would all go down together if he had anything to say about it. He dispatched all of the troopers in the reactor room and dug deep into the force, calling it to obey. 

The center console was the first thing to go. Easy. He turned and saw the doors open as more troopers came running in. They were next. 

As he reached for the force, something was different as it answered his call. But he had no time to think that over at the moment. 

He pulled and the reactors began to crack. He took a breath and as the firing began, the reactors came down around him. He directed some of the falling debris towards the walkway and watched as it went down. 

Perfect. Lady Tano wanted chaos. That is exactly what she was going to get. 

He took a second to take in the feelings around him. The clones were no longer unique. His old master had a plan, and this was it. He did try to warn them. Their loss. 

Rounding a corner, he felt all of the life forms starting to converge. So Tano had made herself known. The hanger bay would soon be swarming with troopers. Pity. 

Ignoring alarms and hiding from troopers, Maul made his way to the hanger bay. His gaze landed on the platoon of troopers and Tano and the Commander. At least she managed to free one of them. 

Taking advantage of the focus being off of him, Maul ran towards a ship that would be his salvation off of the failing ship. A droid drew attention and Maul wished he time to stop and crush the little menace into nothing but spare parts, but he had to get out. 

Ahsoka jumped towards him and Maul brought up crates as obstacles for her to overcome. 

“You wanted chaos!” He bared his teeth as he watched the scene behind her. The commander was holding his own rather well. 

She responded with her own bared teeth and a lightsaber close to his neck. The other began to come towards his hand and all he could see was a saber taking off his brother’s arm. First the arm, then the head. 

He screamed and pushed her back towards the commander who was still taking out the clones around him. 

“Careful lady Tano!” 

Tano looked at the scene around her, taking in all the bodies. With her guard down. Maul ran towards the ship, getting into the cockpit and starting up the engines. 

Freedom once again. 

As he was made his way towards the open hanger doors, he felt the ship slow. Of course, she would not give up so easily. 

He pushed the engines to their limit and hoped it would be enough. 

It wasn’t. 

He felt the engines give out and the ship began to list. 

“No. NO!” Maul slammed his hand against the dash, as he watched the lights blink and flash their warnings before the alarm went off again and again. He hit the hatch button and got out before the ship went up in flames. 

Around him, there was true chaos. Troopers firing, the Commander and Lady Tano trying their best to hold them all off. Maul ran to where the two on them stood trying to defend. Taking a step in front of the Commander, Maul allowed himself to soak in the chaos around him. 

“Now you have doomed us all!!!” Maul began to take a swipe at Ahsoka, only to be met with a blaster bolt to the arm. 

Instead of the immediate slice of a lightsaber, Maul got a glare in return. 

“Well now that you have to save your skin as well, Maybe you’ll fight with us.” Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, having a silent conversation with Rex who nodded and switched up how he firing. 

Maul spared a quick glance around him and sighed. 

“Oh, little hunter I am not helping you. I do have self-preservation though. If you could be so kind as to cover for a few more seconds?” He looked between the two. Another silent conversation was happening and after he got a nod, he sunk down into a meditative position. 

“He better know what the hell he is doing or we are so kark-” 

The commander’s words muffled as Maul reached into the force. It reached back but instead of bending to his will, it danced around him and began to lay out a scene for him. 

Flashes came quickly. A reactor room. A warm house. A sterile bunk. The Jedi temple. Grasslands. A howling rainstorm. A reactor room. A desert world. Barracks. A reactor room. A hanger bay. A reactor room. A REACTOR ROOM. 

The reactor room stayed and a quick look around told him it was the reactor room of the Naboo royal palace. A bit fuzzy and bright around the edges, but recognizable. 

This is where his hatred of Kenobi first bubbled into existence. A good source for anger, but he was calling to force to his aid, why was it showing him this???

He could swear he heard two voices shouting, and two strong grips on his arms made him very aware of what was going on where he had left, but he could not bring himself to care. 

A voice seemed to laugh at him as the world around lost its haziness. 

Maul was suddenly aware of everything, the voices gave way to the overwhelming hum of ray shields, the grips on his arms became contact with not pressure sensors of his feet, but his actual feet. He wobbled for a second, taking in the world around him. Jinn kneeling behind the ray shield and Kenobi. Kenobi a few shields back. There and young and real.

He was back. 

Oh. 

He was _BACK_. 

Maul felt himself laugh and lose his balance. The force was so much lighter, there was so much, so much, SO MUCH. 

His shields were slipping and it was all _**So Much**_. 

* * *

A sith apprentice was nothing to take lightly. Qui-Gon knew that this had the potential to be a deadly fight. He focused on the force, allowing himself to meditate as the sith prowled behind the ray shield. The here and now. He had to draw the sith away from the doors. He didn’t need him running back towards the hanger. 

Obi-Wan was behind him, and would most likely try to rush into the fight when he finally got the chance to do so. He would need to take the sith down before his padawan got the chance to become involved. 

Then something shifted. The force shifted and whispered that change was coming. He didn’t have time to question what was happening when the footsteps outside of the ray shield stopped. 

Qui-Gon Jinn did not have time to look up before something even more unexpected happened. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was worried. His master was waiting to face a sith, and the sith was pacing silently waiting like a predator to devour a piece of meat. Then suddenly he had stooped. The force rang out a warning as he sith seemed to be revaluating something. A small smile broke out on his face, which was soon followed by laugher. He swept the ground and the surrounding area before he lifted his gaze and met Obi-Wan’s. Obi-wan could not do anything but flinch. 

The eyes that had been mostly red flared molten gold, the red bleeding out to make room for the newfound power. A shockwave of force energy pulsed out, slamming into the metal shields of the two Jedi. Qui Gon Jinn staggered from his meditation and looked up to see as Darth Maul, the first student of Sidious, crime lord and toppled ruler of Mandalore, fell to his knees with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have been working on Take Nine?  
> Yes.  
> Do I really love this concept?  
> Yes.  
> Do I have time management?  
> Not in the slightest.
> 
> I'll see if Take Nine wants to work with me, but for now, have some Maul adventures.  
> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
